User blog:JonathanBelmont/JonathanBelmonts Collection
Inventory for the collection of User:JonathanBelmont. Console Games NES * Castlevania I - US release, Full package * Castlevania II - US release, cartridge only * Castlevania III - US release, Full package SNES * Super Castlevania IV - US release, Full package * Castlevania V - US release, cartridge only Sega Genesis * Bloodlines - US release, Full package Playstation * Symphony of the Night - US release, Full package * Castlevania Chronicles - US release, Full package N64 * Castlevania 64 - US release, Full package * Legacy of Darkness - US release, Full package Sega Saturn Have an Action Replay to play imports :) * Demon Castle Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight (Saturn Edition) - Japan release, Full package Playstation 2 * Lament of Innocence - US release, Full package * Curse of Darkness - US release, Full package XBox Have an X-Box. However, does not have the X-Box version of Curse of Darkness. XBox 360 * Symphony of the Night - Live Arcade Wii * Castlevania I, Simon's Quest, and Super Castlevania IV for Virtual Console. * Judgment - US release, Full package Playstation 3 Do not have a Playstation 3. Emulation * Rondo of Blood - I wish I owned this and the console to play it on * Haunted Castle (arcade game) - I've actually beaten this in under $20 worth of quarters. WOOHOO! Handheld Games Game Boy / Game Boy Color * Castlevania Adventure - US release, cartridge only * Belmont's Revenge - US release, cartridge only * Legends - US release, cartridge only Game Boy Advanced * Circle of the Moon - US release, Full package * Harmony of Dissonance - US release, Full package * Aria of Sorrow - US release, Full package * Castlevania I - US release, Full package Dual Screen * Dawn of Sorrow - US release, Full package * Portrait of Ruin - US release, Full package including all the promotional material. * Order of Ecclesia - US release, Full package Playstation Portable * Dracula X Chronicles - US release, Full Package Cellphone Games I do not have a cell phone that is compatible with any of the Castlevania cell phone games. Soundtracks * Akumajou Dracula's Best Vol 1 * Akumajou Dracula's Best Vol 2 * Dracula X: Nocturne in the Moonlight OST * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence OST * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST * Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles OST * Akumajou Dracula X - Contains Both soundtracks to Dracula X: Rondo of Blood and Bloodlines * Castlevania 20th Anniversary Premium Music Collection * Castlevania 64 OST * Castlevania Chronicles OST * Castlevania Circle of the Moon & Castlevania Concerto of the Midnight Sun Original Soundtrack * Akumajo Dracula Curse of Darkness Original Soundtrack * Konami GMC Vol 1 - Contains Haunted Castle (arcade game) soundtrack * Castlevania Lament Of Innocence Original Soundtrack * Castlevania Music Collection * Castlevania Order of Ecclesia Sampler Soundtrack * Castlevania Lament Of Innocence Sampler Strategy Guides I own these but never found the need to use them. It is good for a final Castle map, artwork, and usually character profiles. I like to collect them. * Portrait of Ruin * Order of Ecclesia Other Merchandise * Simon Belmont (Simon's Quest) Promo Figurine * Simon Belmont Action Figure * Alucard Action Figure * Dracula Action Figure * Succubus Action Figure